1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (light emitting diode) diaphragm structure, and more particularly, to an LED diaphragm structure adapted for lightweight and compact electronic appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, switches, sensors, encoders, or variable resistors of electronic appliances, such as audio, mixing engineering equipment, video/audio equipment, etc., are sometimes incorporated with LED diaphragms so as to provide illumination for dim spots such as theaters or for home video/audio play. Also, LED chips may be controlled to a full bright or a bright spot rotation acting as a news ticker, such that various illumination or luminance effect can be manifested.
However, conventionally, LED diaphragms are combined with encoders into an integral structure, namely, the LED diaphragms and the encoders are modularized into a single structure. This makes it impossible for the LED diaphragms to be used independently, and as such, a poor flexibility for the LED diaphragms.
Moreover, conventionally, after the LED diaphragms have been packaged, the LED diaphragms are then assembled and welded. This also makes it impossibly for the LED diaphragms to be used in lightweight and compact electronic appliances because the LED diaphragms, as a whole, would become too big. Besides, in the assembly of the LED diaphragms, the manufacturing process requires an additional working step, namely, an additional soldering process for assembling the LED chips. As a result, time consumption and cost will be increased, and this is undesirable.